Fairy Tail's Green Beast
by Yakuton
Summary: What if Naruto had a similar situation to Lee and Gai? What if he was hated by everyone except Lee,Gai and Kyuubi? What if the masked man revealed himself and gave Naruto a new power and sen him to EarthLand and is put into the Fairy Tail guild? Find out as Naruto and is new family fight together and face the Dark Guilds together. Narutox? NarutoxFairy Tail NarutoXFem.Zeref
1. Beginning

This is my first story and I hope that you all will like it. This will be updated relatively often as well so let's all enjoy this new experience! I am not sure or any pairings yet and expect a different Naruto, a much different Naruto! NarutoxFairyTail fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto if I did Gajeel would be dead and Saskue would have revived the Uchia. P.S this will be the only disclaimer.

_Hokage's Office_

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a bad day. Not only is that crippled bastard Danzo breathing down his neck about how "that useless demon brat should be dead" and while he couldn't agree more, he for some reason can't bring himself to kill little Naruto. Also speaking of Naruto even though the boy is apprenticed under Maito Gai the 2nd strongest person in the village excluding the Hokage himself, the boy shows absolutely no talent.

However, he was starting to think the demon brat was holding back everything. Simply because of what is the main cause of the Hokage's headache. Naruto had somehow managed to paint the faces of the Hokage Mountain without anyone noticing. (Here comes Naruto's big entrance)

"What the fuck do you want Hokage-teme?" said little Naruto

Naruto may be only 11-years-old but he is no pushover. Between his lessons from Kurama-nee-chan, training with Gai-sensei and Lee-nii-san he was a force to be reckoned with. Even veteran chunins wouldn't stand a chance once he got serious.

"Show me some respect boy!" the aged Hokage said with some killer intent at the end.

Naruto keeping his weak façade up, flinched and started getting teary-eyed while saying "H-hai Hokage-sama"

"That's better," "Now down to business, how are your grades in the academy? You still need to pass you know"

"All F's, I can't even do the basic jutsu right" said Naruto utilizing his amazing acting skills

"Hmm…. Try this jutsu you should be able to do it. I also know why you can't do your justu correctly, it's because you have too much chakra. Try this" as he said this he tossed Naruto a scroll that said Kage Bunshin on it.

"Now, get out of my sight I have work to do." And as Naruto was about to open the door the old Hokage added "Make sure you go to school today, it's the exams and I will have every hunter nin squad after you if you are not there, bye" and with that Naruto left.

'_**You should really let me loose on this damned village Naruto-kun' **_

'No nee-chan, no matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be no'

'_**Hmph….. Spoil sport'**_

Naruto kept on walking until he reached the academy. He still had 30 minutes so he decided to open the scroll Hokage-teme gave him. It turned out to be the biggest surprise of his life he actually did it on his first try, successfully! He may disagree on a lot of things with Hokage-teme but he wasn't going to lie and say that he was some kind of ninjutsu master. In fact this was the first successful ninjutsu he had ever done.

You see the Kyuubi gave Naruto an almost infinite amount of chakra, which in turn allows him to use 5 of the inner gates without being harmed. However it is a double edged sword because he will never be able to cast a genjutsu and will be limited to certain ninjutsu. However all good things must come to an end and the academy bell just rang. Naruto quickly put up his scroll and entered the academy where he was greeted by two things, one his nii-san Rock Lee and the bane of his existence Mizuki-sensei.

"Hello demon-kun, how are you today? Devilish, hahahahahahahaha! I crack myself up, but of course you wouldn't know anything about emotion, being a demon and all"

This set Naruto off and in his head said Fuck it's my last day and I'm sick of this shit. What he did next surprised everyone he disappeared in a blur of speed and did a chakra-enhanced roundhouse kick to the side of Mizuki's ribs.

All of a sudden it got quiet and nobody said anything as Lee walked calmly in front of Naruto and glared at him saying in a hushed tone "That was very unyouthful of you Naruto-kun"

Naruto didn't like it when is nii-san was angry or disappointed in him so all he could do was look down and say "Gomenasai nii-san"

"And you should be Naruto-kun" and just as Naruto thought he was going to get away with it Lee suddenly spoke, "300 now Naruto"

This caused Naruto to considerably pale, not because of the exercise because this would be child's play for him, no he paled because he had 5-minutes before class and he still remembered the promise Hokage-teme made him.

So he made a shadow clone to do it and Lee being oblivious to the fact that Naruto performed a jutsu and went to class leaving the newly-made shadow clone to do his work nodded and 'Naruto' began.

Naruto meantime was in class bored as hell, as usual. He eventually fell asleep until Iruka called his name "…Uzamaki Naruto" with that Naruto walked down calmly and waited for further instruction.

"Okay Uzamaki, perform the Kawarimi" Naruto did as told, but as usual he failed miserably.

"Sorry Uzamaki, better luck next time" though he showed indifference inside he was gladly cheering that the demon failed. However Naruto wasn't taking it so well, he was crying, not acting, actually crying and before anyone could react he ran away.

Iruka continued anyway though. "Okay class everyone go home and be here on-time for team assignments tomorrow." Meanwhile, a tall man with spiky black hair and an orange mask was watching this and got upset as to how his sensei's son was being treated. The stranger's one visible eye narrowed into a glare with his mangekyou sharingan flaring to life. "I see that it is time is set the boy free" and with that disappeared in a vortex.

_**3 Hours Later**_

"He has become extremely powerful so far even without genjutsu and only a single ninjutsu, you truly amaze me"

Naruto stopped from his training once he heard the voice and quickly wiped his tears and drew a kunai "Who's there?!"

"I am merely someone who wants to see if you are worthy of my gift and blessing"

"Oh yeah? What is your name?" Naruto said questioningly

"My name is, Uchia Obito and if you can give me a entertaining fight then I have a gift for you"

'Oi, nee-chan I could use some 400-year-old knowledge here! I thought the Uchia were all killed except Saskue-teme and Itachi-san'

'_**Indeed they were kit. However he was one of your father's students and was believed to be dead until now. I knew that he wasn't dead though and he helped Uchia Itachi in the slaughtering of the Uchia clan. Be careful kit he was trained by Uchia Madara, one of the strongest men to live. Don't underestimate him.' **_

'Arigato nee-chan' after a quick thank you he prepared to fight the mysterious Uchia. "So Obito-san I understand that you are crazy strong."

"Indeed I am, Naruto-kun. Don't worry about holding back because I have place seals that hide chakra signatures and spikes up to biju level, and I am correct in saying that you don't plan on releasing the Kyuubi, right?"

"H-How do you know about the Kyuubi?!" Naruto was shocked not only did he just find out that this man was an extremely powerful Uchia but he knows about Kyuubi as well, which is an S-Rank secret!

"I get around, that and the fact that I can see the seal on your stomach, Baka don't ask stupid questions. Shall we get started?"

"Hai!"As soon as Naruto finished he took of his weights that caused an earthquake to shake the forest and disappeared from sight, however when he went for a punch he passed right through the masked man and landed on his face.

'Wow he's is fast , as to be expected from someone trained by Maito Gai.' Obito mused to himself.

'What the hell how did I pass through him, he didn't even move?!' However he was interrupted from his thoughts by the Uchia

"I see. It seems that your limited arsenal has betrayed you as everything else I this world has. I will give you my gift and it will be up to you to perfect it. With that he performed a long set of hand seals and slammed it into Naruto's head as he screamed in anguish. When Naruto stopped screaming he opened his eyes and he had a sharingan, one tomoe in each eye.

"I will now send you somewhere where you can get the life you always wanted, to be loved and to live in peace and…."

"Not yet you don't!" suddenly Naruto started to glow and the ground started to shake beneath him.

"Impossible how can someone only 11 years of age open the inner gates?!"

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH **GATE OF LIFE OPEN"**

'Amazing! Uzamaki Naruto you will go far in this world. Just not in this dimension, what is he doing?!'

"**GATE OF PAIN OPEN…..GATE OF CLOSING OPEN" **At this point the entire ground around Naruto was breaking and his sharingan disappeared revealing only white eyes without pupils.

"STOP IF YOU KEEP GOING YOU'LL DIE!" But Obito' pleads fell on deaf ears and Naruto took it to the next level.

"**GATE OF JOY OPEN!" **

'That's it I have to stop this,' with that Obito took of his mask and activated his other mangekyou whispering, "**TSUKOYOMI" **successfully knocking Naruto unconscious.

"Glad that is over now time to send you where you belong, **KAMUI**" and almost immediately a vortex swallowed Naruto and took him to his new home never to return.

_**EarthLand, Magnolia **_

On their way back from their first mission together in Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel and Lissana Strauss were talking and it was just another beautiful day in Magnolia until a vortex appears out of no-where and when it fades it reveals a young blonde haired boy with a ripped up green spandex suit with orange leg warmers and 3 whisker marks on each cheek, who is also unconscious.

"Natsu-kun look!" the white haired mage said

"Oi! Who left this kid here? There gonna pay!" the fiery rosette said

"We should take him to the guild, master should know what to do, and we need to hurry he could be seriously hurt."

With that this begins the tale of the Green Beast of Fairy Tail.

A/N

How was it good bad review and let me know also give me pairing suggestions.

I was also thinking of later on in the story, much later if I should give him the mangekyou let me know.

R&R Ja Ne


	2. Fairy Tail

So I was happy to see that I got some good reactions from this story and so far I have received only one pairing suggestion, so continue to review. Also take notice that I will not take long post new chapters. Alright, let's go. Sorry one more thing I have changed the ages and Naruto is at the Guild 5 years before canon and the ages are.

Shout out to guest reviewer zero, kaminokaze no arashi and chins4tw for being the first people to review. Also feel free to P.M me questions.

Naruto 11

Natsu 13

Gray 13

Lissana 13

Elfman 14

Mirajane 15

Erza 15

Laxus 16

Gildarts 28

Take note that a lot of people haven't joined the guild yet. Oh, one more I've officially decided that Naruto will get mangekyou but he will only get Ameterasu and Tsukoyomi I have something else in mind

**Claimer: I own new Naruto in my fic.**

'**Good job kit you now have the ability to summon me!'**Naruto had been unconscious while Kyuubi was healing him and she had been slave driving him to learn Kuchiyose and now he could finally do it. "**Remember kit, you aren't in the elemental countries anymore you are in the kingdom of Fiorre. Also the name of this dimension is EarthLand and people here use magic. Remember to challenge all dragon slayers you meet. You do still remember what a dragon slayer is right?" **after seeing Naruto nod she continued "**Alright, good it seems you are ready. Remember to save your jewels and make friends, I will be here all the way with you."**

"Okay nee-chan, just wake me up now I'm tired of being sleep!" to which Kyuubi nodded and his eyes shot open. From what he could tell he was in a simple room with beds in it. "Must be an infirmary. I think I'll keep my sharingan activated as well" Naruto now had 2 tomoe in each eye signifying the second stage of the doujutsu. "Why is it so loud in here?" nothing could have prepared Naruto for what he saw next. There where chairs, mugs and the occasional chair flying everywhere. He was keeping alert and he surprised himself when a mug was sent flying his way. It seemed to him that it was coming at him in slow motion. He then easily dodged the mug flying his way.

'Whoa! So this is what the sharingan does!' Naruto to say the least was shocked but he decided that he should deactivate his sharingan because his chakra network was probably still messed up a little. Then his eyes went back to their normal cerulean color. Naruto was still trying to figure out where he was but nobody would pay him any attention. So he got their attention the only way he could think of, by sending a massive wave of killer intent over the riot of mages. This seemed to do the trick but it got mixed reactions.

'What is this feeling? It feels like a heavy blanket of oppression and despair?!' thought Lissana, Gray and Natsu

'This is the same feeling I got when around the guards at the tower! I don't trust this kid for a second' thought one armor clad mage

'Wow! I've never felt something like this, if I could get him to join me I would be guild master for sure. I just need to test him' thought the teen lightning mage

Gildarts however was not impressed and immediately shot up from his seat because he knew this feeling and anyone who could produce this much KI was either a demon or had some mental scars. He was going to speak up but Elfman beat him to it. "Oi, that isn't a manly thing to do!"

"Well I was trying to get everyone's attention but nobody would listen" Naruto responded in a neutral tone

"Don't get smart with me; I'll pound you into next week, MAN!"

Naruto only said one thing "Hoi" and when Naruto said that Elfman charged at him and not only was Naruto surprised by his speed but when Naruto tried to block his punch he was still sent flying from the force. "Heh, that almost tickled" Naruto laughed with that he charged at Elfman and silently opened the first gate. Halfway towards Elfman he disappeared and reappeared behind Elfman and successfully landed a monstrous punch into Elfman's back sending him flying out of the guild.

Naruto waited for Elfman to get up and when he did Naruto disappeared again, this time kicking Elfman into the air with a handstand kick to the chin, but before he could capitalize he was grabbed at the ankle and lifted into the air. The one who grabbed his ankle was none other than Fairy Tail's strongest mage, Gildarts Clive. '**Careful Naruto-kun, he is not someone to be trifled with and the only way I see you beating him without dying is by using 7 tails of my power.' **

'Well what do you suggest I do nee-chan?' asked Naruto sincerely

'**This is up to you to figure out. Tell me Naruto-kun what are you going to do?'**

'I think…. I think that I should apologize and try my best to explain myself' Naruto said happy with his response

'**That is a good answer Naruto-kun. In fact I'm impressed. How about later I teach you a new jutsu'**

'Thanks nee-chan you're the best!'

'**I know right' **

Naruto then went back to the fight where he realized that he was no longer in the man's grasp but instead was lying down with his head on a young girl's thigh. "Umm…. Hello."

No later than three seconds later, 100 swords were face to face with him and he simply smiled at this, for he was not afraid of death and would embrace it with open arms if it was ever at his door. "Erza! Stand down" commanded a small elderly man "Master; I do not trust this kid. He gave of a power that only a true demon could!"

"Erza don't you think that is a bit exaggerated?" questioned the elderly man

"No, it isn't for indeed I gave off the power of a demon" Naruto interrupted "And in fact I was prepared to kill every person in the premises if necessary" but before anyone could speak up Naruto continued "However seeing as no-one tried to even hurt me I would like to sincerely apologize for my actions and will take any form of punishment." Naruto said in a hushed and somewhat sad tone with his head down thinking that he had messed up the second chance Obito-san had given him.

"Raise your head boy, and look me in the eye" seeing Naruto comply Makarov continued "We here at Fairy Tail are a family and we treat each other as such. We all have had troubled pasts, some more than others, but no matter how much we suffered and as long as I've lived I have never seen someone so open to death and ready to kill. May I ask why? And explain what that power was."

"I am sorry but I am not stable enough to tell this story so I will have my inner demon tell you" and seeing the man nod he performed a long sequence of hand seals that normally aren't included in Kuchiyose but had to include them in summoning Kyuubi. Finally he ended on Tiger but for about 30 seconds nothing happened but as soon as Laxus was going to say something rude, the ground started to shake and Kyuubi puffed into existence in a giant cloud of smoke.

Makarov could only think of one thing to say "In all my years"

"Gildarts are you seeing this?" asked Laxus

"There is no way that this boy is from EarthLand, and wherever he is from I wouldn't like to go there." Everyone besides Natsu was thinking the same thing

"Oi, fur-ball you don't look so tough" Natsu yelled to the beast

All Kyuubi did in response was blow Natsu away and chuckle. At this point everyone looked at Naruto in respect and admiration due to the fact that he could hold this beast within him. **'If you all are done admiring me and Naruto-kun now can we get to business? **

"Of course, please begin"

Kyuubi went on to tell them of Naruto's world and how everything was there. He told them of Naruto's lineage and how his life was there. Over-All Kyuubi gave a good summary of the Elemental Nations and Naruto's life leaving out only one event that changed Naruto forever and led him down a path of darkness until he was saved before it got too late.

After hearing that it reminded Erza of Jellal, so right there she promised to make Naruto her brother and to take care of him and comfort him anytime he needed help. After Kyuubi went back to his seal Naruto was looking down, too ashamed to look up, too afraid to see the hate filled glares. After a few moments of silence he decided to speak and he said "So now you know, I understand if you hate me now everyone else did I can fend for myself you know. Jut please don't hurt me, I'll do anything just don't hate me." At this point Naruto was on the ground sobbing uncontrollably he couldn't take it and he was ready to end it so he grabbed a kunai from his pouch and readied it at his neck ready to end it, but before he could do anything he felt the kunai get knocked out of his hand and a hand slap his face, hard!

When he looked up he saw the angry and tearful expressions Erza and Lissana had on their face. Without warning Lissana grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and brought him to eye level with her. "How could you be so selfish?! She yelled at him "How could you not even give us a chance to love you?!" she yelled again

This time Laxus walked up and what he did next surprised everyone even Makarov and Gildarts he gave Naruto a hug that only and older brother could hope to give. He took Naruto by the sides of his head and told him "Here everyone will love and accept you and if they don't then I'll vaporize them got it?" to which Naruto nodded come here gaki. Naruto then walked over and Makarov stamped the guild mark on Naruto's arm and said "Welcome to your new family"

A/N

I hope you all liked this chapter. This will also be my usual update pace. So the pairing obviously won't be NarutoXErza and I will decide on the pairing by the end of the week most likely. Read and please review it makes me happy to see reviews. O.K that does that next order of business. Naruto's mangekyou pattern will be the same as Lucy's eye when merged in the infinity clock with saskue's color. If you haven't seen the infinity clock then watch Fairy Tail episode 149 on . And no this wasn't in the manga but it I called the Key of the Starry Sky arc and will be included in this fic. Until next time.

Ja ne


	3. Training, Old Friend, New Rival

Hey everybody! I'm back sorry it took me so long to update but I broke my wrist and I can't type with one hand. I hope you all have been reading the author's notes because they are important, and you may have also noticed that this will now be a NarutoXFemZeref. I thank everyone for any and all suggestions.

Before I begin I will announce Naruto's power for those that don't know yet. It is called Yakuton and it is up to you to find out what it means and does. Also let me clear one thing up. Naruto cannot use jutsu because he has too much chakra but that will soon change and he will be able to only use jutsu above D-Rank with the exception of Shunshin. Alright let's go.

_**Unknown Location **_

To Naruto's surprise it was easy for him to adapt to Fairy Tail and quickly made friends with Lissana, Erza, Laxus and Natsu. He even looked up to Natsu so much that he dressed just like him except in green and black. (Think Natsu's outfit at the start of the Phantom Lord arc without a scarf) Currently he was staying with Natsu and Happy and because they live in the woods there is plenty of room for training.

Speaking of training Naruto hadn't been back to the guild since after his first day after meeting everyone, so he had been gone for about a month. Kyuubi, instead of teaching Naruto one technique decided to teach him 3. (They will be revealed in a second!) First to be able to learn the other techniques he had to learn and nearly perfect chakra control. So for two weeks he trained 17 hours a day with 5000 clones he practiced chakra control. His training definitely paid off as now he had flawless chakra control and what was really amazing was that he found a scroll for him with the Rasengan and many other jutsu of all elements in it. So far he had learned **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Wind Style: Kazejin no ken, Water Style: Judgment of the Water God, Water Style: Suiryuudan, Earth Style: Dogakure no Jutsu, Earth Style: Doryuudan, Lightning Style: Shock Paralysis Jutsu, Lightning Style: Lightning Storm, Lightning Style: Raijin no Seinaru Hakai, Fire Style: Immortal Fox Fire, Fire Style: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Fire Style: Hosenka no Jutsu, Fire Style: Karyuudan and Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix Jutsu.**

Naruto had also almost perfected the other two techniques that Kyuubi gave him but he knew that it was time to go back to the guild, so he packed up and left. "I wonder how everyone is doing"

_**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail **_

"Oi! Lissana, when do you think Naruto will be back?" asked Gray

"I don't know Gray, and I'm starting to get worried" responded Lissana

"Don't worry guys I'm sure he will be back" said Erza

"Look at Erza trying to be so cool, did you forget that it is rude to interrupt?" yelled Mirajane

"You just interrupted me Baka!" yelled Erza back and for about 5 seconds they looked at each other and then they started fighting eventually the whole guild got involved and thus began a famous Fairy Tail brawl and things only got worse when Natsu and Happy came into the guild and jumped right in. Little did they know that someone outside with an orange mask and a cloak with red clouds was sitting down on a bench listening. "I guess that it is time to make my entrance" and with that he disappeared via Kamui and reappeared in the middle of the fight. This caused everyone to stop as they had never seen anyone quite like this man before. "Psst! Lissana that is the same type of vortex that dropped Naruto" whispered Natsu.

"Yeah I noticed, do you think he sent Naruto here?" asked Lissana

"I don't know but he is really powerful" Natsu responded literally feeling the power roll off of this man.

"Is Naruto Uzamaki here at this moment" asked Obito with power evident in his voice nobody was expecting what happened next. Naruto appeared via shunshin in front of Obito and said "Yes I am Obito-san, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto politely at the same time activating his fully mature sharingan. At this Obito smiled underneath his mask seeing that he made the right choice in giving Naruto the sharingan.

"Naruto! Where have you been? We have been worried sick about you!" asked Erza

"Training. So Obito-san, how are you?" asked Naruto

"Good Naruto-kun. I'm glad to see that you are working hard. Anyway I came to let you know that Konoha knows you are gone and they also know that I sent you here because the Hokage was watching us on his crystal ball and the only thing stopping them from bringing you back is that they cannot get to this dimension but it will only be a matter of time before they do." stated Obito loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Those damn bastards! I will kill any Konoha-nin I see!" responded Naruto quietly but harshly.

"That's what I like to hear Naruto-kun" said Obito now loud enough for everyone to hear. To this Naruto only nodded and smiled.

"I must take my leave Naruto-kun stay safe and get stronger. You will need to be" after Obito said this he disappeared the same way he left without another word.

"Naruto what was that about?" asked Lissana

"Nothing Lisa-nee. He was a friend from back home and came to wish me luck." Responded Naruto

"Natsu-nii!" when he got Natsu's attention he continued "Fight me!" this caused everyone to get worried because Naruto was beginning to act too much like Natsu. "Sure Naruto let's go out back. Oi! Happy let's go."

"Aye Sir!" Happy responded

"Kids got guts, that's for sure." Said Macao "Oi, Wakaba who do you think will win?"

"Natsu of course, he is the only person that isn't an S-class mage that can give Erza a run for her money."

"I agree for the same reason" stated Macao and with that they went outside to see the fight

"Are you ready Natsu-nii?" asked Naruto

"Hoi! Naruto" stated Natsu in a serious tone. Naruto did the horse hand-sign and yelled **(Raiton: Shokku Mahi no jutsu) **this caused ten beams of lightning to come out of Naruto's out-stretched hands quickly, barely giving Natsu enough time to dodge 'Whoa, I can't get hit by those' thought Natsu. Meanwhile Naruto was rushing at Natsu and jumped in front of Natsu preparing to do an axe-kick, but Natsu was able to block it by catching Naruto's leg and throwing him about 20 feet back before skidding to a halt.

"Try this!" yelled Naruto **Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu **and fired a large ball of fire at Natsu and taking off his weights at the same time. Then he made two Kage Bunshins and had one use **Dogakure no jutsu **and the other one add Raiton chakra to his fire jutsu. "I guess you don't know what a dragonslayer is Naruto, let me show you. However Natsu was in for a huge surprise, because when he ate the fire he also ate the lightning infused with it and it not only electrocuted him but made it so that he could not use his dragonslayer magic. Everyone else not knowing what was going on was confused as to why Natsu was on the ground.

"Oi, ji-chan what is wrong with Natsu? I thought fire didn't affect him." asked Gray

"It is because Naruto infused lightning with that technique." Responded Makarov in a sagely voice

"That's extremely smart considering that Natsu tries to eat all the fire he can see" said Laxus which caused everyone to chuckle at the truth in his words. Everyone turned their attention back to the battle where all of a sudden a third Naruto appeared out of the ground with a kunai held at Natsu's neck.

Everyone was surprised to see this because no one knew that Naruto had created a third clone. While everyone was thinking along the same lines 'When he says that he is going to train he trains for real'

After Natsu forfeited, Naruto helped him up and said "I won! I finally beat you nii-san! I told you I would! I knew that you would fall for that last trick, did you see me Erza-nee-san? I got lucky, but next time I will beat you while you are at full strength! DATTEBAYO! " said Naruto rapidly at this everyone smiled at the antics of the youngest Fairy Tail member.

"Great job Naruto! Laxus can you train me in lightning magic?" asked Natsu to which Laxus quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would you want me to do that?" asked Laxus

"So that I can counter that combination of Naruto's!" stated Natsu loudly

" Sure, but be warned that this training will not be easy and I will not hold back understand?" Laxus said with a bolt of lightning coming down behind him.

"H-Hai" said Natsu a little less sure about his decision.

"That was a cool little trick you pulled Naruto. Are you up for a match against me?" said Erza shocking almost everybody watching. While Makarov was thinking 'Oh boy. I hope they don't destroy the guild!' "Sure nee-san! Let's go!" after Naruto accepted the challenge they both got into a stance and dashed at each other Naruto being slightly faster. Naruto threw a quick jab at Erza's head which connected but did little damage. Naruto then back flipped away from a sweep kick from Erza. Naruto activated his sharingan and got ready to attack again while activating the first gate. Erza decided to go on the offense and charged at Naruto with a magic sword that was enhanced like all her swords that would only cut on her command.

"Let's turn it up! **GATE OF HEALING OPEN!" **when Erza's sword strike was getting close Naruto he disappeared from view and appeared behind Erza with his fist ready to strike but it was deflected by the flat of Erza's sword and re-quipped into her flight armor she disappeared as well and then the two began a fierce battle of hand to hand combat until Erza equipped a sword and hit Naruto in the ribs with the hilt of her sword, which caused Naruto to double over and allowed Erza to kick him in the head sending him back a couple of yards. Once Naruto got up he started a 4 sign sequence and cried out **"Katon: Fumetsu no kitsune hi" **which caused a fox 4 times the size of Naruto made of fire to charge at Erza. Erza re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armor and took the full attack. Naruto thought that he got her but was shocked to say the least when Erza shot out a blast that was easily 2 times stronger than his previous one. Naruto knew that this after this next technique he would have to leave eight gates mode so that he could use his next technique so this had to work.

He shouted out **"Suiton: Mizu no Kami no Sabaki" **after he said his technique water started to gather around him and swirl around him violently. He then launched the massive amount of water around him which was able to cancel out Erza's fire blast. Erza didn't slow down there though and quickly re-quipped into her flight armor again and dashed at Naruto and he couldn't use his technique in time so Erza re-quipped a sword that would cut and held it at Naruto's neck but surprisingly started to chuckle saying, "I finally get to use this!"

A/N

I hope you all liked this chapter. Again sorry it took so long but I will not be able to post another chapter until I get at least 30 answers on the poll that is on my profile because it is crucial to the story line. Know that I am not making Naruto over-powered but by time he is full grown he will be able to beat Makarov. Please review and vote on the poll! Keep reading and I will see you later! Also if you don't know what those techniques are PM me or Review your questions and they will be answered.

JA NE


	4. The Change

Yo minasan I' back and ready for a new chapter. I have decided that since the poll has been so one-sided that Naruto will leave the guild for a few years. A lot of changes will take place this chapter and this will be my longest chapter yet. So yeah get ready.

"I've been waiting to use this!" Naruto said while emitting a green aura which caused Erza took jump back. Naruto then started to take on a feral like appearance and got on all fours. 3 tails started to swish behind him before a huge explosion. BOOM!

"What kind of power is that?" yelled Macao

"I don't know but I think we are about to find out." Said Wakaba in a frightened tone

Once the smoke cleared no more was Naruto but a green and black kitsune shaped figure with 4 tails. (Think four-tail transformation but instead green and black. P.S yes my favorite color is green)

Before anyone could react the kitsune charged forward and sent one of its arms at Erza which was countered by a back-flip and a right roll. Erza then re-quipped into her Heaven Wheel's armor and sent 10 swords flying at the kitsune while everyone watching gave a huge sweat drop thinking 'Only Erza would fight something like that, and maybe Natsu'

Naruto started to gather a massive amount of chakra above his now open mouth and in response Erza re-quipped into her Purgatory armor and put her arms together effectively making a shield in front of her. "Erza! There is no way you can stop that!" yelled Laxus which seemed to make her even more determined.

Once the chakra was about 6 times the size of Naruto it condensed into a tiny ball and Naruto ate swallowed it. After a few seconds Naruto's mouth started to glow and he released a huge beam of pure chakra at Erza which destroyed the ground on its way at her. Erza met the explosion head on and with a resounding bang the area was once again covered in smoke.

"These guys are insane!" said Mirajane in awe

"He is so going to be in trouble for this" whispered a completely pissed of Lissana

When the smoke cleared the sight shocked everyone present they saw a messed up Naruto breathing extremely hard back in his human form while Erza was back in her standard Heart Cruz armor walking calmly over to Naruto while she was whistling.

"Wow, I guess that must have hurt" said Natsu in a deadpan tone, getting a few snickers from the audience.

"Well Naruto-kun, that was interesting but everything good must come to an end" said Erza to Naruto

"Well I have one thing to say…**KATSU!**" as he said that 'Naruto exploded into a large inferno of flames which sent Erza flying back and caused the audience to give a fish-face reaction.

'_Thanks nee-chan, I knew that that technique would come in handy!'_

'_**No problem Naruto-kun, but that technique didn't beat her and you also used all your chakra on that Bijudama so I think that it is best to call it a day' said Kyuubi in a friendly way**_

"Is that all Naruto-kun?" said Erza with her teeth gritted as to not let out the array of curses she wanted to. To which Naruto quickly nodded.

"Good" and once she said this she flicked Naruto on the nose causing him to huff and turn away in annoyance. "I win"

"Well I'm glad that is over with, now can everyone please refrain from fighting anymore today?" said Makarov

"Hai, ji-chan" said Gray to which everyone else nodded

"Alright! Let's party! MAN!" yelled Elfman and party they did however 5 people were missing the party and that are Natsu, Naruto, Lissana, Mirajane, and Elfman.

"Why can't I go?" whined Naruto

"Because you are too young to go on this mission and I'm sure that Laxus or Erza will take you on a mission" said Lissana

"But they are not as cool as Natsu-nii and I never get to go on missions with you" Naruto whined again

"How about this? When I get back I will go on a really awesome mission with you" Natsu said

"Okay. I get to pick the mission though!" responded Naruto as Natsu and crew walked away

"Of course. Be good for everyone and keep practicing because I won't hold back next time to which Naruto just nodded. Naruto then went home to Natsu's, his and Happy's house where he ate dinner and went to sleep.

_**Time Skip: 4 days**_

Everyone was in the guild house having fun and talking. Naruto was playing catch with Laxus and Gildarts to pass the time. Laxus was waiting for Natsu to get back so that he could teach him lightning magic; Gildarts was playing because he had nothing better to do and Naruto because he was nervous because they were supposed to be back yesterday.

"I wish they will hurry back" said Naruto

"They are fine Naruto, they probably just took quick rest" said Gildarts reassuringly to which Naruto nodded.

All of a sudden everyone got quiet as the door opened to reveal an extremely tired looking Mirajane and Elfman.

Naruto being excited seeing that they were back jumped up gave the biggest smile he could ever give and said "Yosh! Now I can test my flames of youth on a mission with Natsu-nii" however his smile faltered when Mirajane started crying and Elfman looked down in shame.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto while the guild got deathly quiet already knowing the tragedy that took place.

"Naruto," Makarov said in a sad voice and continued seeing that he had the boys attention "Come with me so that we can talk"

"Sure jiji" said Naruto now really confused. They made their short walk up to Makarov's office where nothing was heard for about 10 minutes until the door flew off the hinges and Naruto emerged with tears down his face and a strange black aura swirling around his body. His sharingan was different also, as it no longer had three tomoes but instead it had a strange pattern with many curved edges coming out of the center of the pattern, the sadness of Natsu and Lissana's death made him awaken the mangekyou sharingan.

"**ELFMAN!"** yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs while Laxus gave him a pleading look giving him the silent message to run, but before Elfman was even halfway to the door, Naruto appeared in front of him and his now fully evolved sharingan spinning in rage bored into his soul through his eyes.

"**YAKUTON: MIKADZUKI!"** this caused a crescent shape beam made of black energy to fire at Elfman, but it was quickly stopped by Gildarts via disassembly magic and he was being held by in a full-nelson by Laxus while Makarov who has since come down stairs, started sending waves of calming light magic to calm down Naruto.

"How could you?!" yelled Naruto in pure rage, "How could you o this to me, to everyone?! You are a sorry excuse of a man and if you ever say that word again I will rip your vocal chords out!" yelled Naruto emitting so much killer intent that it was making Makarov nervous that his light magic wouldn't be enough, but his worries were put to rest as Naruto turned around and fell into Laxus's outstretched arms, trembling with sadness. This was no doubt the darkest day in Fairy Tail's history.

_**Time Skip 2 Days**_

Every member of Fairy Tail was at Kardia Cathedral mourning the loss of the two fellow members. "With this, go in peace and continue to love these people but let them go. May the best of your todays be the worst of your tomorrows" after that the preacher left leaving the Fairy Tail members to their sorrow.

"I can't be here anymore" Naruto said surprising all the people present "I need to leave and train so that this never happens again!" Naruto said a little bit more ferocious this time. He now put the hood on his green trench coat up and walked away saying "For Natsu, Lissana and Ayame, I cannot afford to be weak, because in the end no one wins but I and all others should know their place" Naruto said this time activating his mangekyou.

"Naruto Uzamaki is dead but from this moment on my name is Naruto Uchia and my allegiance is to Fairy Tail and the Akatsuki. My likes are Fairy Tail, Akatsuki, Obito-san, and training. My dislikes are hypocrites, people who depend on others too much and Konoha. My hobbies are training, reading, and working. My dreams for the future are to fully master my powers and to destroy all who oppose me and those who I have sworn my allegiance to." Said Naruto darkly and with that he disappeared in a black and green flash.

"I need a drink" said Makarov tiredly

'Naruto Uchia huh? I'll watch him for now, for he could be a great help to me" said a mysterious figure before vanishing instantly.

_**Time Skip 3 Years**_

_Hargeon Town X784_

In the busy port town of Hargeon we see a young male about 15- years-old and about 5'7 with blond hair and blue eyes walking aimlessly through the crowds.

'**I think that it is time to go back Naruto-kun' **

'I know nee-chan. I have also completed my training, so I guess it will be okay to go back'

'**That's the Spirit! Get ready Fairy Tail, the ****Fearīteiru no gurīn-jū** **is back and ready for action!'**

Naruto then cut the mental link and accidentally bumped into a blonde haired girl who was staring at a man surrounded by girls.

"Sorry about that" Naruto said

"That is alright, you actually helped me out because that creep right there was using his charm spell to woo these girls over here and he had me too but you saved me o, thank you!" the blonde said

"Oh yeah, my name is Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you" Lucy said introducing herself to Naruto

"My name is Naruto, Uchia Naruto and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucy-san" Naruto said politely, which was something Erza beat into him.

"Y-you mean, Uchia Naruto as in Fairy Tail's Green Beast?!" to which Naruto nodded

"Wow! It is so cool to meet you in person. I got to meet the Salamander and the Green Beast in the same day!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes

"What do you mean you met the Salamander?!" Naruto asked while he unconsciously activated his sharingan

Lucy intimidated by Naruto's anger shakily pointed to the man in the middle of the circle, which caused Naruto's anger to rise significantly as a black aura started to form around him which caused everyone to look in his direction in fear.

"Lucy, the real Salamander was my brother and has been dead for three years! This person is nothing but a fake and a member of a Dark Guild on top of that, which is funny because I believed that I had killed almost all of the imposters of Dark Guild's. I guess I missed one huh? Bora!" Naruto said shocking everyone present including Bora

"I t-thought Fairy Tail mages didn't kill" said Bora literally shaking in his boots

"Heh, then I kill you in the name of the Akatsuki" as he said that he disappeared and knocked Bora out so that the people could not hear his cries of anguish. He then ignited Bora's body with the Amaterasu and Bora's ashes were blown away by the wind as Naruto closed his eyes swaying the extra string for his Akatsuki hitai'ite and his blonde locks in the air.

"So Lucy? Do you want to join a guild?" asked Naruto as if what he just did didn't happen

"Hai, I actually wanted to join Fairy Tail" said Lucy whilst blushing at the soft look on Naruto's face

"Then come on then, I am on my way back now after being gone for three years" said Naruto to which Lucy jumped up and down in joy and hugged Naruto who blushed at the contact.

"Wait, you said you were gone for three years, why?" asked Lucy

"I was dealing with demons of my past present and future. Remember this Lucy, no matter what there are some rules about Fairy Tail:

Never bother me while eating ramen.

Never touch Erza's cheesecake

Do not annoy Laxus

Stay out of Gildarts' way unless you want to die

No one wins but I

Lucy flinched at the tone of the last rule as she swore that she saw Naruto's eyes give a faint red glow.

"Alright let's go, Fairy Tail is waiting!" Naruto said enthusiactedly

_**Fairy Tail, Magnolia**_

Fairy Tail was in the middle of one of their famous brawls when all of a sudden Gray burst through the front doors and yelled "HE'S BACK!"

"Oi, what are you talking about Gray?! MAN!" Elfman asked but before Gray could respond there was a pure black katana pointed at Elfman's neck

"I thought that I said that I would kill you if you said that again" came the voice of one Uchia Naruto glaring at Elfman with a hate-filled sharingan

"ENOUGH!" came the yell of one Makarov Dreyar which caused Naruto to withdraw his sword from Elfman's throat and back into its sheath.

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?!" yelled Cana in outrage seeing Naruto so relaxed about threatening his guild mate.

"I was simply fulfilling a promise I made" said Naruto calmly

"Scratch that, what is this I hear about a Fairy Tail mage killing members of Dark Guilds?!" yelled Makarov now scowling at the young Fairy Tail mage

"What is so special about him? He doesn't look so tough" said Jet who joined the guild two years ago

"Naruto is the re-known Fearīteiru no gurīn-jū and our tied for 4th strongest mage" said Cana slightly annoyed that Jet would basically call Naruto weak

"4th strongest doesn't sound that impressive" said Jet "At least I'm the #1 fastest!" which got a snicker from Naruto

"I'm sorry I have just never heard of something so preposterous, everyone that has been in this guild for at least three years knows that I am the fastest thing in this universe!" said Naruto

"Care to race then?" said Jet tauntingly

"Sure, let's go" said Naruto neutrally as he took off his weights and held them up in the air to his shoulders.

"Afraid that you can't win without your weights on?" mocked Jet but that soon changed as he dropped his weights and caused all of Magnolia to shake and almost everyone in the guild to fall over

"No I just want to show you true speed" said Naruto "From here to Hargeon and back, as proof of getting to Hargeon we have to buy a candy bar from the Hargeon General Store, and then race back, Master can you be the judge?" after seeing Makarov's nod Naruto and Jet walked outside and got ready, well Jet did, Naruto just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go" and after that Jet raced off but Naruto just stood there and counted to 5 until he took off his trench coat and cracked his neck he took off but unlike Jet, when Naruto took off the ground below him was destroyed as he went forward and he also created a large Sonic Boom.

"Jet just lost" Cana said smugly

"What makes you say that" replied Droy angrily

"Because, stupid Naruto just broke Mach 6 which is about 7,000 miles per hour" needless to say we know who won the race but the beginning of the tale of Fairy Tail's Green Beast is just beginning!

A/N

Thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you all don't think that I am rushing the story and if I am please tell me anyway you can. Also Yakuton is power that is the manifestation of the evil in someone's heart. So the more hate and darkness you have the stronger your Yakuton is! Also if anyone can figure out where "no one wins but I" or "May the best of your todays be the worst of your tomorrows" comes from I will give Naruto one technique of your choice! Post power or technique with your answer, FIRST COME FIRST SERVE ONLY THE FIRST 10 ANSWERS WILL BE CONSIDERED! Until next time

Ja Ne


	5. Consequences and War

Yo! It is so good to be back. It has been forever but now that I am back I think that I will update more frequently. Some things are really going to change and there will be a few revelations in this chapter so read carefully.

**Fairy Tail **

After the race Makarov told Naruto to meet him in his office. "What's up jiji?" asked Naruto not really caring.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" roared Makarov "Killing is STRICTLY against the rules here and on top of that is a sacred tradition we hold" said Makarov sternly. Not giving anytime for a response he continued "Normally I would expel you from the guild but I had a better idea" to which Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What would that e jiji?" asked Naruto

"I told Erza to deal with you" now this really got Naruto he started to sweat and almost had a panic attack. The main reason being because he knew that after a recent turn of events he lost all his jutsu.

_**Flashback **_

"_**Nee-chan my eyes hurt" whined Naruto **_

"_**For somebody with so much anger power and wisdom you are such a child" said Kyuubi "I have never seen a 14 year old complain as much as you. I thought that Gai taught you not to complain" **_

"_**Whatever can't you just make my eyes feel better like before" asked Naruto **_

"_**NO! I told you before that that wasn't possible anymore. I told you what to do and you have been reluctant to do so." **_

"_**OK! Fine then erase all my hard work!" yelled Naruto Kyuubi then got a pained look on her face.**_

"_**It is okay Naruto you will only lose your shape manipulation ability. You can still combine your elements with your taijutsu." **_

"_**But then I won't be able to use Yondaime-sama's jutsu." **_(Naruto doesn't know that he is his father yet)__

"_**But that's okay just do it nee-chan" **_

_**Flashback end**_

'Well not all I have my Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (EMS from now on) abilities but still'

"Oh I think that she is here now, have fun" Makarov said all too sweetly

All was quiet as Naruto walked downstairs to confront Erza, everyone looked at him in either pity or looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Otouto"

"Nee-sama"

"Do you know the seriousness of what you have done Naruto"? To which he nodded

"Then you know what happens next" she said sternly

"Hai Onee-sama"

"Come with me out back and take of your weights" and seeing Naruto comply they readied in the back of the guild, the tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"Come"! What happened next was actually enough to frighten Erza, she expected Naruto to rush at her but what happened was a nightmare to say the least. Her world changed to a world of darkness and a red sky complete with a red moon. The guild nowhere in sight along with Naruto and everyone else. **"This is my world. Tsukoyomi where I am god and nothing escapes without my permission" **came Naruto's booming voice seemingly everywhere. **"Give up or face the consequences" **

"You should know that I don't give up that easily otouto" said Erza calmly "Impressive technique though"

"**Very well then, face the consequences of your foolish decision" said Naruto. **All of a sudden the ground sank beneath Erza like quicksand as the blood red moon came falling out of the sky on top of her. For some strange reason she felt the sudden urge to close her left eye. In the real world everyone was looking on waiting for the fight to start when all of a sudden Naruto started to cough up blood and fell to one knee panting. 'Darn that artificial eye of hers *sigh* the fucks of life' This time Naruto did disappear in a blur and appeared directly above Erza performing a falling axe kick but Erza caught his leg and threw him away.

"You are pretty light Naruto, we need to work on that" Erza said smugly earning a snarl from Naruto. Naruto charged again but this time he activated his EMS and darkness manifested around his body **"Yakuton: Jigoku no Yoroi"! ** "What is this"? **"Kanso: Rengoku no Yoroi"! ** As Erza activated her Purgatory Armor and braced for the hit. Naruto ducked under the slash of the mace and connected with a haymaker to the midsection only for it to have no effect causing Naruto to curse and undergo a series of backflips so as to avoid the many mace swings.

"**Kanso: Kyojin no Yoroi"!** Erza used her enhanced strength to launch her lance at the unsuspecting teen which hit him in the leg as he tried another backflip.

"FUCK"! yelled the blonde teen as he rolled on the ground writhing in pain. Erza looking to end the fight closed in on the downed Naruto and prepared to use an axe kick on for green and black lightning to strike the offending leg.

'What the hell was that' thought Erza 'Oh, that must have been his famous green elemental manipulation.' Her musing was caught short by Naruto as he stood up and began chuckling quietly which turned into full blown laughter as he held his sides from laughing so much. "You should see your face…hahahaha… too funny Erza-nee" laughed Naruto

'Well at least it seems he is still same old Naruto but I can still see faint traces of anger and rage in his eyes' thought Erza sadly "Well Erza-nee it has been so much fun fighting again I haven't had a fight like this in a while" said Naruto still smiling. "Let's get dinner after this I'm kinda hungry" said Naruto still smiling which quickly changed into a worried look when Erza frowned deeply

"You are still in serious trouble, while I am glad to have you back and acting normal you have a lot of apologizing and making up to do" "And we are not done here, understood"

"You forget I am never one to stop a fight, get ready to experience my new taijutsu style"

"**Tomon: KAI" **the ground around Naruto began to completely crack but then he stopped his technique seeing Levy burst out from the crowd and yell "STOP Phantom has done something horrible" everyone was already worried seeing the state Levy was in, her clothes were ripped and her face was swollen with bruises on her arms and legs.

Naruto was instantly in front of her and asking what happened. Levy started crying and said "Gajeel of Phantom h-he attacked Mirajane, Lucy and I while we were walking in the woods looking for some herbs when he attacked us and kidnapped Lucy, but MiraJane i-i-isn't breathing"

"That's preposterous take me to Mira-nee" seeing Levy shake her head he asked again but this time more harshly. "That's enough Naruto"! came the yell of Makarov as Erza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto feel on his knees suddenly catching everyone's attention. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH"! he roared as he clutched his head in frustration and anger. "WHY ME DAMNIT"! his Sharingan eyes morphed into EMS unconsciously and stayed that way as he passed out onto the floor with his eyes still open.

"Master what happened" came the worried cry of Gray as Erza immediately ran over to tend to him.  
"I don't know but considering what he has been through we should let him sit this one out" said Makarov through gritted teeth. "Sit what out ji-chan" asked Gray

"WAR"! said Makarov his anger finally reaching its peak.

In a sea of darkness the body of one blonde jinchuriki lay, floating in a seemingly infinite abyss.

"So it seems that it is time" came a strange voice as the darkness took form revealing a bizarre figure holding what appeared to be a scythe. The figure had white spiky hair bluish-purple skin with prayer bead wrapped around its neck. One thought was going through Naruto's mind at the time 'Oh shit it's the Shinigami'!

A/N

Give me your thoughts on this chapter and another twist will come next chapter but I hope that this was interesting. Please review so that if you don't like the story then tell me what is wrong so that I can make it better. I skipped most of the beginning and went straight in to the first main arc because all the others wouldn't be the same without Natsu. Calm down MiraJane isn't dead either. Next chapter will bring exciting fights and what not so please R&R

Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 6

Yo I'm back for more. I'm going to jump right into this chapter.

'Awww man! I died of stress what the heck!' "**Relax you are not dead you simply passed out" **

"Oh then what are you doing here"? **"I am here to call in a favor"** said Shinigami

"Favor? You have done nothing for me"! Said Naruto comically waving his arms as he regained his ability to move correctly.

"**On the contrary, I saved the one you call Mirajane from death, or did you forget that I can do that"? **said Shinigami smugly.

"She is alive?! Great yes I will do anything" said Naruto crying in joy

"**You cry a lot stop being such a baby"** said Shinigami annoyed

"Whatever just tell me what you want me to do"

"**Well you see I have a daughter and she is a little out of control** **and I was wondering if you can help her"** said the death god clearly uncomfortable

"Ummm, why me" asked Naruto confused

"**Simple, she is attracted to darkness and you do have the Legendary Yang eyes" **said Shinigami evenly

"What are you talking about I have never heard of anything that stupid"

"I can explain that" came the ever random appearing voice

"Where the Hell do you come from, I mean really what the fuck, Obito" yelled Naruto

"Well, every time there is an important question asked I show up" said Obito simply

"Hey wait a minute Obito, I have been meaning to ask you this, when we fought the first time you used two Mangekyou Sharingan but you said that you gave Hatake Kakashi your other eye so what's going on"?

"Implant, dumbass" said Obito simply

"Stop calling me that, and tell me about my eyes… umm please"? asked Naruto

"Seems your manners have gotten better, I'll have to thank who taught you that but tell them about your language though" said Obito with a hand on his chin "About your eyes though simple they belonged to Danzo Shimura" *silence*

"Danzo Shimura the shinobi of darkness responsible for the massacre of the Uchia, yeah he is a full blood Uchia, hahahahaha that's a good one Obito but really who did they belong to" said Naruto wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so much.

"I just told you, and as ironic as it is he is probably the purest blood Uchia alive" "Allow me to elaborate, the original Uchia was the inheritor of the Sage of Six paths eyes, however they were not Rinnegan but not quite Sharingan either. You see, they had control over light and darkness but when he married and had twins they he became blind and his children gained what we call the Sharingan yet it was not the modern Sharingan that we are accustomed to. The older twin Sarutobi Uchia gained manipulation of light while the younger twin Shimura Uchia gained manipulation over darkness. The brothers fought continuously and eventually broke apart from the Uchia and created the Sarutobi clan and the Shimura clan. Now as you know light and darkness without each other are nothing so when Sarutobi died in battle Shimura also lost his eyes and their respective abilities"

"Well if they were lost then why do I have it" asked Naruto

"Shut up and listen. Anyway when Danzo Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi were born at the exact same time the eyes of their ancestors activated and luckily my master Uchia Madara was there to collect them quickly as he was leaving the village after being scorned and disowned by his own family. When he died he passed the eyes on to me and I entrusted the eyes of Danzo unto you. Now to explain my strategy. Madara was trying to combine the eyes and create the eyes of the original Uchia, however his experiments obviously failed and instead he ended up creating Zetsu by accident"

To say Naruto was astonished was an understatement, he was also quickly developing a headache from all the information he took in. **"Save the questions for later I am not done" ** said the Shinigami finally speaking up. He was also slightly irritated because Uchia Madara was still a touchy subject for him since he was the only person to face death and still live.

"**My daughter, her name is Zafina but you humans call her by the name of Zeref since she hides her appearance most of the time. I have placed a seal on you that will react when you are close to her"** as the Shinigami faded away he gave a glare and said **"Do not fail me boy"** and disappeared.

"Well I have a question for you Obito". Asked Naruto and Obito already having a good idea on what it was about sighed and sat down.

"What is it Naruto"

"What are Akatsuki's goals, all you have told me is that it is a group of S-ranked ninja that are secretly lead by you" said Naruto more demanding than asking

"Naruto, it is complicated"

"No it is not all you have to do is tell me Obito why can't you just trust me with the truth" pleaded Naruto

"Shut up"! Yelled Obito taking Naruto by surprise. "Sorry about yelling but I don't have everything planned yet just relax and have fun here, that is why I sent you here after all" Obito then vanished and then returned to the real world.

"Well let's see how everyone is doing" Naruto then noticed that he had been tucked in the infirmary bed and there was a note at the nightstand next to his bed but decided that it isn't important and went to sleep. ***Attack on Phantom is Canon***

Naruto was still sleeping peacefully in the bed in the infirmary when he awakened to giant footsteps. When he walked outside he was greeted with a sight that made his blood run cold, A giant magical robot was standing on the shore of the guild while a giant frog smoking a cigarette while a man with white spiky hair was standing atop it with his arms crossed.

'Jiraiya no Denjutsu Sannin, Phantom Lord, Gamabunta'

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" watch?v=SpPIUyHQ2sU

"Naruto what are you doing up" asked a panting Erza but before he could answer Jiraiya spoke to Naruto.

"Come on boy we have to go, the Hokage is waiting for us back I Konoha"

"I'm sure he is, too bad he will have to keep waiting, poor man will probably drop dead any minute" sneered Naruto

"Listen I've got a mission to fulfill and I'm not one to fail so let's get this show on the road" said Jiraiya tiredly. When Naruto's response was to activate his EMS and assume his battle stance Jiraiya jumped off of Gamabunta and dropped into stance as well. 

Naruto's body began to glow an unearthly black and began to chant as he raised his arms to the now significantly darker sky. **"When the dark emerges from the pits of hell the light cowers to the power of true evil. Yakuton! SHINGETSU!" ** Everyone was in awe as they saw someone that they have known for years put on a display of power that rivals that of a god. The clouds parted to reveal an enormous sphere made of pure black energy (black spirit bomb) descend upon the battle field.

"Jiraiya, this is the true power of a Sharingan wielder" yelled Naruto as his eyes emitted so much power that he had to look away from them. Jiraiya began frantically going through hand signs to save his life. The earth beneath Jiraiya gave way as the pressure of his chakra became too much for it. A small ball of pure chakra formed in his hands as it slowly began to increase in size until it was the same size as Naruto's technique. A soft but loud voice echoed across the battlefield.

"Uchia Naruto, you impress me, take this bit of power and seek me out later" at the same time the Shinigami's seal began to tingle and when the power finally reached him his eyes closed and when he reopened them a shockwave went across the battlefield . 'Merry Christmas to me! This feels amazing'

Naruto's focus slipped for a moment and didn't notice that another Jiraiya was closing in on him with a rasengan in hand as the real Jiraiya was holding of his technique. Naruto just chuckled as green lightning bolts shot up from in the ground and struck down the clone.

"**Aeisu Meiku: Aeisu Kyanon"! **came the familiar cry of Gray and to Jiraiya's misfortune he was the target. Too occupied to dodge he was struck by the blast and sent flying only to be caught by Gamabunta and put back on his head. Naruto canceled his technique and dropped to one knee and slammed his hands on the ground making spider web cracks and summoned his power **"Yakuton: Osoroshi Supaiku"! **The ground on the path to the mechanical giant was upturned and the magical robotic guild was impaled right in the middle causing it to fall in two different directions. From the wreckage people emerged, these people were Totomaru, Sol, Juvia, Gajeel, Aria, and the Master himself Jose. "Here comes the welcome wagon" said Wakaba taking a deep inhale from his pipe.

"The more the merrier right guys"? Asked Naruto shifting into the standard Gouken stance opening the first gate. "Actually allow me to ask a question. Who was the fool who decided to attack a group of Fairy Tail mages"? Asked Naruto whilst simultaneously a silhouette of a giant fox appeared behind him.

"That would be me pipsqueak, what's it to you" chuckled Gajeel with an evil smirk

"Just wanted to know, so let's do this, Erza-nee take Jose, Gray rain woman, Elman be useful and take Sol, I will take Gajeel, but who will take Aria" wondered Naruto "What about me" came the outraged cry of Totomaru,. Naruto just tilted his head to the side and asked innocently "I already beet you though" he then disappeared and reappeared in front of the fire mage and activated his Sharingan. "Well that's done now about Aria" said Naruto as he appeared at his original spot as the Phantom mage fell unconscious.

"I got him dumbass" came the voice from a vortex as Obito stepped out and dusted of his clothes. "Yo"! He said simply as he held a lazy hand up much like a certain gray haired Cyclops. Obito appeared behind Aria and just sucked him up along with himself and left. "You've got friends in all the right places Naruto" said Gray as he patted the blue eyed teen on the back. Meanwhile Jose was shivering in rage 'How is this possible? I have lost two of my best mages in a matter of seconds; I must end this quickly before that fool Makarov gets back'

"Oi! Gajeel, les go I have a bone to pick with you"

"Yeah, Yeah pipsqueak just come on so that I can go home" As the two went off Erza couldn't help but be worried about Naruto, there was just something about him that she could stay angry with him for long. 'Be safe Otouto'

_**With Naruto and Gajeel**_

Naruto began going through stretches and when he was finished he disappeared from the immediate view of the iron dragon slayer and reappeared below him. He attempted to land a rising kick to Gajeel's chin but Gajeel stepped back and a green magic seal formed in front of his arm as his body became encase in iron plated scales **"Tetsuryu no Go ken"** from the moment Gajeel's fist hit Naruto's back the blonde ninja began to scream and as he fell while still in mid-air Gajeel smashed him down with a falling axe kick. Once Naruto hit the ground he was writhing in pure agony. When he finally got over it enough to try and get up he found that he couldn't move his legs or his lower body for that matter, which made him come to a terrible realization; he was now paralyzed from the waist down.

A/N

So this was another chapter, how do you feel about it. Tell me in your reviews, just don't flame. Give me ideas for techniques as well! Until next time.

Ja Ne


End file.
